Of Dreams and Nightmares
by The One I Use To Know
Summary: Nightmare's in Jump city to see where Terra lays but while she's there she'll peek some very interesting peoples interest. (Bad at summary's, sorry).
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I was standing on top of the building, just watching as the boy with a red x on front of his uniform robs a bank.  
I'm not stupid, I know of this boy. Red X. A known criminal who stole a super suit from the Teen Titans leader himself, Robin. Now you're probably wonder how I know this since I am new to Jump City. Simple. I do my research.  
You see my name is Nightmare or at least that's what they call me.  
I'm an assassin. Born and raised in Russia. You want to know about my past? Well to bad that is in the past and that is where I will leave it. As for what I'm doing in Jump City well I had a friend, Blond hair, Blue eyes, bright smile, bad-ass tomboy, well she came to visit Jump City and wrote me all the time about her friends, how happy she was, even a new boyfriend. Well she was killed. I have come to see her resting place, but I had heard the alarm from the bank and thought why not? Let see the city's proud heroes.  
"Stop right there X!" I looked down to see Boy Wonder himself.  
"You know just because you say stop doesn't mean I'm going to." Then X threw a sharp red x at him, cutting his arm.  
"Titans Go!" Then they jumped into action. To be honest I don't see why they wasted there time talking. I would of just killed him and left. But then again they are heroes and no hero kills, at least not on purpose.  
When it was over the Titans got their butts kicked.  
"Well this was entertaining but I-" He had spotted me. Red X cocked his head to the side as if he was trying to figure out what I was doing here. I stared at him as if this was all normal. He turned back to the Titans and continued. "-must go." Then with one final glance in my direction he left.  
I looked back down at the hero's and shook my head. They fought good. But Red X was better.

**Who was she?**

***Third Persons point of view***

The next day Beast Boy went go visit Terra, where she was encased in stone. Yeah he told everyone else he wasn't going to visit anymore because it made him depressed, but it was her birthday.  
He stopped a few yards away from the statue. And no it was not because he was too sad to move forward or the fact that someone had obviously bin cleaning Terra's statue. No, he stopped because someone had gotten there before him. Her back was turned to him and she was sitting on her knees, eyes closed, head tilted up and hands in her lap. Her red hair, dropping to the ground in shiny waves.  
Beast Boy didn't know what to make of this girl or why she was in front of Terra's statue. He took one more step forward and that's when the girl whipped her head around, her emerald green eyes landing on the small green boy. The girl did not let her face show any emotion as she stood and with one final look at the green boy, she started to walk calmly to the back of the statue.  
Beast Boy started to fallow the girl. He wanted to know her name and how she knew Terra. But once he was behind the statue he saw no trace of the girl.  
Confused, he headed back to the front of the statue. There he found the rose and a note the girl had left. Beast Boy picked up the note.

_Terra~_  
_I see you took hard ass to a whole new level.  
I just stopped by to say I miss ya girl. Everyone back home misses you too.  
You got yourself in to some deep shit. And I wanted to help, but I wasn't allowed to_, _you had to get yourself out of it, still do._  
_Well good luck.  
~ Love Night._  
_P.s Beast Boy I know your reading this, do me a favor?  
Don't go running to your little team about this._

Beast Boy didn't know what to make of this, the only thing he could think was _Who was she?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleep**

I was sitting on my, Ivory laced bed, meditating. I didn't need to it was just a calming thing my superiors taught me.  
The apartment I rented out for the time being was small. When you walked in you saw a living-room that blended into a kitchen toured the back. To the left of the living-room, across from the front door were two doors, one a bathroom and the other my room.  
As I was humming softly to myself, I heard a voice.  
"Yo! Night! Are you here?! All I can see is the ceiling!" I sighed and walked over to my vanity. Sitting down on the blue chair, I picked up my silver hand held mirror. It was beautiful, never loosing it's shine with elegant swirls engraved in to the frame and handle.  
When I looked in to it, I didn't see my reflection, instead I saw a cute boy with brown chin length hair and piercing blue eyes.  
"Hello Emil." I greeted, smiling brightly at the boy.  
"Hey Night! Are we still in jump city?"  
"Yes, we are."  
Emil cocked his eyebrow. "Why? I thought you would see Terra and then we would go." I sat down the mirror and looked to the one built onto my vanity. I picked up my sapphire blue hair brush and started pulling it through my long red hair. "Because, Emil, this city interest me. I see why Terra would choose to stay here."  
Then my reflection was replaced with Emil and confused expression. "So we're staying?" He asked with some hesitation.  
I started pulling my hair back in a single braid. "Just for a little while."  
He rolled his eyes. "How long is a little while?"  
I raised an eyebrow at his skeptical tone and leaned back in my chair, with my hands in my lap. "A few days maybe a week or so."  
Emil looked at me like I just said I was a clown. "A week or so!?" He asked in disbelief. I grinned at his surprise and nodded. I have never staid in one place more than a few days. I just do my business and leave.  
The longer you stay the more roots you grow. When you have roots people can hack away at them to get at you. I didn't need that kind of trouble.  
Emil squinted at me, like he was studding me. It was my turn to cock an eyebrow. "What?"  
"HM..."  
"What?!" I was starting to get uncomfortable.  
"Nothing it's just... You've never done this before... I'm just trying to figure out... Why now?" I shrugged. To be honest I didn't really know earthier. Yes the Titans did interest me. But in the other cities with heroes, I never stayed and they interested me too.  
Emil Yawned. I looked over to the clock on my bed side table. 3 am?! When did that happen? Ah well.  
"Time for bed Emil. Good-Night."  
"Night, Night." He snickered. I just rolled my eyes and turned out the light.

~Meanwhile in Titan Tower, while she was doing that~

"Boo-yeah!" Cyborg yelled as he, once again, beat Beast Boy at the video game they were playing. It was 8 at night and Raven was locked away in her room, Starfire was doing something with Slinky and Robin was doing, God new what. It may have seen like any other night in the Titan tower. Except that something seemed off with the little vegetarian. And Cyborg noticed it the minute BB didn't start protesting and demanding a rematch.  
"What's wrong, green bean?" The half robotic man asked turning to his small friend.  
Beast Boy just stood, made his way to the door and said over his shoulder, "It's nothing, I'm going to bed, night." Once in his room, BB paced, wondering what to do.  
The note said not to, but he wanted to go tell his friends. More specifically he wanted to tell Robin. The little green boy needed to know who the red haired girl was and, more importantly, how she knew Terra.  
Beast Boy stopped pacing and decided to tell Robin.  
But seeing as it was so late he went to bed, decided to tell his leader in the morning.

**Dreams**

~Still 3rd person POV~

As the people of jump city slept away, dreaming their Innocent dreams, they we're completely unaware of the girl that watched their dreams. The red haired and green eyed girl that watched their dreams simply because she couldn't dream herself.  
She was a dream hopper or watcher, which ever you preferred to call it.  
Now you'd think that because this girl could wonder through dreams, that she would be called just that, Dream. But no. The girl may be a dream watcher but she was not called dream, instead she was called Nightmare. The girl was not simply called this, just because. No there was a reason. You see she could not only watch your dream, she could also turn it in to a nightmare.  
But tonight, Nightmare was not jumping from dream to dream, like usual. No tonight she wandered the long gray hall, reading the names on the long gray doors, looking for a certain one.

-Night's POV-

I looked at the dark gray door with the name I was looking for, Beast boys dream. I smiled wickedly to myself, this would be fun. I tried opening the door but it would only open half way, which meant he was only half asleep. I listened to the last remaining thoughts he had before slowly drifting to sleep.  
_Tell Robin in the morning. Got to tell Robin. Got to... tell...Robin...'bout...Night..._  
I hissed. Great the little snot plans to tell his team I'm here. _Maybe I can send him a warning_. I smirked to myself. _That might be a good idea. _  
I opened his door fully and slipped inside. Once through I looked at where I was. It looked to be a jungle, trees, vines and bushes. It was actually kind of pretty. I started walking around trying to find the dream image of the little green boy.  
I stopped once I heard the faint sound of voices, turning to my right I started fallowing them. But I froze in my tracks when I heard laughter. It wasn't just a random laughter, no it was a laughter I recognize, it was Terra. I kept walking till I came to the end of the jungle, where it blended into a beach.  
It was equally beautiful. The water was a metallic blue/green and the sun was setting. I looked straight up ahead and saw the figures of Beast Boy and Terra. They were talking and laughing when Terra stood up and started running, laughing all the while. "Catch me if you can BB!" she called over her shoulder. Beast Boy laughed and started to chase her. As they ran by me I caught a look of happiness and content on Terra's face. I haven't seen her like that in years.  
Then it hit me this wasn't just a dream to the changeling it was his way of remembering her. The only time it didn't hurt him to remember her.  
I couldn't do that to the little grass stain. I may be cryptic, a little rude, and maybe even evil at times but I wasn't heartless. He really did care about my Terra. I sighed and started to leave.  
_Well if he plans on telling, might as well be ready. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Telling Robin**

~3rd person point of view~

It was noon and Beast Boy was passing out side Robin's room trying to find a way to go about the whole Night thing. Stopping in front of the door he took a deep breath and decided to just tell him everything. Even thou he knew was going to get in trouble for going to Terra's statue in the first place.  
Raising his hand he placed 3 light knocks on the door (a small part hoping Robin wouldn't hear it).  
Almost immediately the door opened.  
"Beast Boy?" Came Robin's voice, slightly confused as to why the youngest of the Titans was at his door looking guilty. Beast Boy looked up from where he had taken an interest in his shoes. "Uh hey Robin. Um I need your help."  
At this Robin raised an eyebrow but nodded for the green boy to continue.

~A little while later~

"I agree, Beast Boy, It does seem a little strange. But for all we know she could of bin a friend of Terra's or family."  
Beast Boy heaved a heavy sigh and let his shoulders sag.  
"But Robin I want to know! She could probably tell us more about Terra! And the note said "I wasn't allowed to help" and she just disappeared! Without a trace!"  
Robin sighed and took note of the frantic look in his friend and team mate's eyes. His eyes gave it all away; Beast boy was still grieving the loss of his girlfriend and first love, a love he felt was based on a lie due to her deception. That the young boy wanted nothing more than to find out if the Terra he had known was a lie or not.  
"Fine. We'll go later today to see if she comes and if not we'll look for her in town. But Beast Boy, we're not going to keep looking for her after that. You got to learn when to let go." Robin reached up and gave the smaller boy's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before turning around and heading back into his room.  
Beast Boy continued to look soul-en, till he got to his room, then he did the most retarded happy dance.

**Face to face**

~Still 3rd Person~

The Titans hid behind the boulders of the cave, waiting for the mysterious red haired girl.  
"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Raven sighed in her normal monotone. To be honest the purple haired Titan never really liked Terra and didn't try to hide it. So she wasn't too keen on meeting a friend of the blonds.  
"Shush!" Beast Boy pointedly put a finger to his lips. "She's coming!"  
And right then, rounding the corner, came a red headed girl with bright green eyes, red and black tank top with matching gauchos and black flats. She was holding a banquet of red roses with a black one smack dab in the middle.  
Nightmare was not clueless, she knew the Titans where there but she decided to act as if they were not and treat this like a normal visit.  
Walking up to the foot of the statue she placed the roses by Terra's feet, sat on the ground in front of it, putting her hands in her lap.  
She sighed and looked up at her old friend.  
Shaking her head, she started to talk. "You shouldn't of left, Terra. If you hadn't maybe you wouldn't be in-cased in stone." Night stopped talking and pushed some hair out of her face, then continued. "You know they miss you. Back home. Grace, Jay-Jay, Trent, Inferno, Emil, even Monk Kala. You know I've been doing some traveling myself but after each of my adventurers I would head home. I've heard you had been telling people you didn't have a home, that the earth was your home. That's a lie, you had a home, you knew that but you were just so scared, always so scared." Night smiled. "Well, that was before you found the Titans, mm you trusted them even if you did join Slade, look at what you did in the end. You loved them, even Raven. Even though everyone is sad, so terribly sad" She paused and gave a sad smile. "We're still proud, you had found a new family, you gave your life for them and you had found love. You know I met him the other day. Well not properly but I did see him, he seemed nice. Green and tiny! I admit the same size as me, but still. I approve, and you know I don't often do that." Night heaved another sigh and stood. "Well, Hun, I got to go, talk to you tomorrow."  
She then turned and looked at the boulders the Titans were hiding behind. She placed her hands on her hips and gave a gentle smile. "Alright you guys come on out! I'm done talking to the Terra statue like the loon I am!"  
One by one each emerged from behind the boulder.  
The Titans and Nightmare just stood there for a minute, looking at each other.  
Night decided to break the silence and stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Nightmare it's nice to finely meet the Titans."


	4. Chapter 4

**The past**

"Nice" I said as I let my eyes wonder there living room/kitchen.  
I turned and made my way over to the huge window and looked out over the ocean and city with my hands on my hips. "This is a nice view", I put my hand over my eyes, "I think I can see my apartment building from here." I turned and faced them where they were all still standing by the entrance, watching me wearily.  
I sighed a deep and tired sigh. Smiling kindly at them I went and sat Indian style on the couch. "Well come on, don't just stand there, this is your house."  
Being very couscous, they all came and sat on the other side of the couch away from me. Once again I smiled at them as innocent as I could. I didn't blame them for not trusting me, after what Terra did it made sense.  
After a moment of silence, I spoke. "I assume you didn't invite me here just to sit in awkward silence, right?"  
Before any of them could speak, Beast Boy cut to the chase. "How did you know Terra?" Every one of his team mates turned to look at him as if he just said he was from mars. Probably from the way he said it, so bluntly. He didn't seem to even notes the looks, he kept his face neutral completely, trained on me.  
I kept my smile on, even thou it slipped some from the past tense.  
"Well that's easy. I'm guessing you want me to start from the beginning, yes?" They all nodded.  
I sighed once more. "Very well."

_~xxxxxxxxxxx~_

_A little girl stood clutching her teddy bear in front of the estates doors.  
One of the men beside her opened the door and ushered the girl in. In side looked like a mansion, it had a grand stare case leading from the fore to the second floor and so on, the living room and dining room were down the hall to the left and kitchen to the right.  
But of course the young girl didn't notes this at that moment for her eyes were to fixated on the ground. To scared and nerves to look up. That is till the girl heard a squeal of joy and looked up to see a blond haired girl about her age, sliding down the railing of the stares. When the girl reached the bottom she raced up to the new arrival and stood in front of her.  
Smiling great big she announced proudly, "I'm Terra!" But her effort was wasted for the other girl did not understand English. And she told the blond such, "Мне очень жаль, я не понимаю."  
Terra did not understand what the other girl was saying either, but she kept her smile up none the less._ _But before the girls could attempt to say or do anything ells one of the men grabbed Terra by the arm and started to talk to her in a low growling voice. The other girl did not know what was being said, for again she did not understand, but she could tell by the sneer on the man's face and the slight guilt on the blond girls that she was being lectured.  
When Terra showed no sign of being sorry let alone apologizing for whatever it was she had done wrong the man seized her wrist again and dragged her out of the room.  
The other girl watched them go till the other man started to nudge her up the stairs.  
The two girls did not see each other again till lunch.  
The new girl was still clutching her Teddy as she entered the dining room, her eyes shifting nervously around the loud and busy room. Looking at one of the tables in the back she saw the young girl she had met earlier, who was waving her arm in the air, trying to get the new arrivals attention.  
The girl smiled gratefully and went to sit by the girl called Terra. When she sat down Terra broke her cookie in half and gave half to the other girl as a sign of friendship.  
From that day on the girls were inseparable. They grew and learned together, not just your simple school work but also control. Control over the body, mind, spirit, and more important, there powers. Of course one of them found it easier than the other. Eventually the girl was given the name Nightmare by her fellow students.  
Her and Terra got into trouble, for they did not like the rules of the estate. They pulled pranks on the other kids, save a few friends, mimicked the teachers and stole food from the pantry. They were hardly ever caught but when they were, they were punished.  
Over the years the students learned to use their powers with few beak outs. All but Terra. The others teased her about being so weak she couldn't control it.  
One night there teasing got to her so bad that she lost control to the point where half the estate was damaged. That same night she confessed to Nightmare that she thought the others were right, maybe she was to weak. Nightmare tried to console her, telling her that they were just jealous, that she was not to weak, her powers were just stronger.  
Terra just smiled at her best friend for so many years and claimed she was going to bed.  
The next morning Terra was long gone._

_~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~_

"And I never saw her again." The now 16 year old girl sighed.  
The Titans stared at the girl, none of them knowing what to say.

**I didn't stop talking to her.**

Suddenly I was crushed in a hug by Starfire. "Oh my poor friend, you have surfer a tremendous loss!"  
I was starting to get uncomfortable and it was not because my lungs were being crushed, oh no I was train to go without air for half an hour at least, it was because I was being touched. "Um thanks Starfire, but uh... if you could let go, please."  
She immediately let me go and started to look worried. "Oh, I did not hurt you did I?" She looked generally upset by that thought. _Talk about innocent... _  
Not wanting to deal with an upset Tamaranean, I worked quick to defuse that thought. "No, no, no... It's just I'm not good with being touched." This only made her look confused. I had no idea what to do now, I did not want to explain more of my past any more then I had to.  
Luckily I didn't have to.  
Beast Boy came over and held out the note I left the first night I saw Terra. "How did you know I would get this?" I smiled lightly. "It was Terra's birthday, why wouldn't you have come to visit?"  
The rest of the team came over and stood in a half circle around me, each just the tiniest bit suspicious.  
"How did you know she was involved with us?"  
I gave the Boy Wonder a sly smile. "Well aren't we just the interrogation type." He did not look amused. I huffed. What happened to make him so serious? Oh yeah, the whole raised by Batman thing, I swear the man just has no emotions. I sighed and looked out the window to see the sun setting. "Fine I'll put it bluntly." I started to head to the door; once I was there I turned to look back at them. "Just because I never saw her again, doesn't me I stopped talking to her." Then I started home.  
Leaving them, I'm sure, with more questions than answers.

```3rd point of view````  
As Nightmare left, the Titans started at the door for a few more seconds each not knowing what to think of the girl. "She's hiding something." The team all turned to look at Raven, who's eyes still lingered at the door.  
"What?" Robin asked.  
Raven gave a small shake of her head, "I don't know. But whatever it is she doesn't feel like it's worth sharing."  
"Y'all think we should keep an eye on her?"  
"Yes," Starfire agreed, "does friend Nightmare, as you say 'pose a threat'?"  
Robin went to answer his friends when Raven interrupted, "Where's Beast Boy?" Each one of the team mates turned to find that there little green friend was most defiantly not among them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beast Boy  
**

I stopped at the park on my way home and sat on the swings, waiting.  
I knew Beast Boy would follow me. He wanted to know the truth. I could give that to him, Terra did tell me she loved. He was almost all she talked about when I 'visited'. I didn't mind, oh no far from it, when she would talk about him she would get this spark in her eyes that I hadn't seen in years. He made her happy.  
I remember the first time she told me about him, I remember my heart swelling with joy. My best friend had someone to make her happy.  
I heard soft footsteps and looked out of the corner of my eye to see Beast Boy just a couple feet away.  
"Hi."  
"Hey," I indicated the swing next to mine, "take a seat." He sat down next to me and for a while we sat in silence, I'm guessing he didn't know how to ask me.  
I gave a small sigh. "I know what you want to ask and the answer is yes."  
"What?"  
I turned to look at him to see a confused face. Rolling my eyes I sighed again. "Yes, she loved you."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
And we looped back into silence. I wanted to go home and tell Emil about all of this, but I knew Beast Boy had more to ask so I let him gather his thoughts. Finally he asked. "What did you mean you 'didn't see her again but you didn't stop talking'?"  
Not wanting to give my full power away I said, "You could say, I have my own way of communication." He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Hey, that's all you're getting out of me about my powers for today."  
He nodded. "Fair enough, I guess. So she talked about me?"  
I threw my head back in fake exasperation, "Oh my gosh, she would not shut up about you!" I gave a small laugh as I brought my head back up.  
He chuckled some. "Good things?"  
"Good things," I nodded.  
He stood and struck a, what I'm assuming was, a masculine pose. "Like how handsome and hilarious I am."  
I shot him an amused look. "About how cute and funny you are." He seemed to deflate and sat back down. "Hey still a compliment."  
I nodded, and then stood with a yawn. "Well I'm going home to get some sleep, good night Beast Boy."  
"Good night, Nightmare."  
I stopped a few yards away and turned back to see him staring at the stars, looking in thought. I shook my head and started heading home again, hopping that I lifted some of the weight off his shoulders.

**The Necklace**

I let out a strangled whimper; it would be so easy to just take it, especially at this time of night.  
My thumb on my right hand started to rub agents my other fingers and palm, itching to go across the street and take the beautiful necklace from the jewelry shop.  
The necklace had a silver chain with a sliver egg on the end, roughly the size of a dog tag, with a crack around the middle so you could open the egg and inside was a ruby. It was lovely and coasted a fortune, for the ruby was real (picture up top just encase I didn't explain that well enough). I wanted it and because the ruby was real I couldn't buy it so a part of me was up to steal it.  
"No", I mumbled, "I will not steal it."  
"Why not?" Emil asked from a light pole beside me, it was reflective enough for him to show in it. "You've stole before."  
"Because I need the Titans to trust me and steeling labels me as the bad guy."  
"Why do need them to trust you?" He asked with a hint of frustration. That was a good question and again I didn't know. Maybe it's because they were friends with Terra, maybe because I'm tired of running, going from job to job, never the bad guy but never the good guy, or maybe because they were there for Terra when I couldn't of been. I didn't know, all I knew was I needed them to trust me.  
"Come on let's just keep walking." I said as I turned. That's what we were doing when I'd seen the necklace. Once I had gotten back from my talk with Beast Boy, Emil had been waiting because he wanted to go out and see the city. Night was a good time for it, cause let's face it how many people aren't going to freak when the see a dispatched head staring back at them in a reflective surface.  
So I put my hair in its braid, put on my skinny jeans, beat up converses, and a T-shirt that said "Do not disturber, I'm disturbed enough." and garbed my dark blue purse that went on my left shoulder, across my torso and bounce on my right hip. It had multiple little mirrors on the front for Emil to see through.  
We had just made it across the street when we heard the alarm. Turning I saw it was the jewelry store. _Oh please don't take the necklace. _I know it was childish but if I couldn't have the necklace I didn't want anyone else to have it either, especially someone who will just turn it into a profit.  
I ran back down the block and dunked into an ally that was near where I was standing earlier. I peeked my head out and watched as the titans showed up.  
"So they are your mighty heroes?" I heard Emil mutter from my purse.  
I hissed, "Not my heroes. I don't need to be saved." When I didn't get a reply I took that as a confirmation. I knew there was a skyline on the roof of the shop and I wanted a better look, so herring around to the back I jumped on the dumpster and flipped to the roof. I laid flat on my stomach, removed one of the glass panels and peeked over.  
There was a guy with one eye, a huge hairy dude, Three guys all in the same red spandex and when one of them multiplied, I figured out they were copy's, a little kid around 7 or 8 with a metal backpack and a girl with pink hair. The Hive Five.  
I put my chin in my hands and started to swing my legs, like a little girl on the floor in front of the T.V, as I watched the fight. But I wasn't watching just the fight, you can see things better when you have a bird's eye view and that's why I was the only one who noticed the man in the shadows, the one stealing things while everyone was too busy to stop him, I have to admit it was pretty smart.  
I was all for just letting Red-X go, till I saw him grab my necklace. I growled low in my throat and saw him look up at me; we started at each other for a little bit. Me glaring and him unreadable do to that mask.  
The stare was broken when Red was hit in the back of the head by Robin's staff-thing. While we had are staring contest the Titans had defeated the Hive.  
I giggled, it was entertaining. Robin looked up to see what Red-X was looking at and when he saw me his masked widened. I smiled and waved then jumped through the window and landed next to Beast Boy who promptly freaked out.  
"Oh don't be so jumpy." Emil told him. It only caused the green boy to freak out more. "Emil be nice." I said while glaring down at my purse. I looked back to the Titans to see everyone giving me weird stares including the tied up Hive and Red-x.  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, digging through my purse, I got out my hand held mirror, Emil's original mirror. I saw him appear then turned it to face the others. "This is my friend, Emil."  
I could actually feel Emil smirking at their obvious disconcert. "Hi!" At this point Beast Boy had fainted.  
Starfire got closer to the mirror, looking a little scared. "Friend Nightmare, why do you have this boy stuck in your looking glass?"  
I shrugged, "It's his own fault, messing with a powerful witch. He's just lucky I was the one to find the mirror."  
"We'll get to that story later", Robin intersected looking at me suspiciously, "first what are you doing here?"  
"Another good question we'll have to get to later." I told him and when he raised an eyebrow, growing more suspicious, I pointed to the pile of rope where Red-X was supposed to be. "Where did Red go?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Emil's Story**

"Hey Night, check out this view, I think I can see our apartment building from here!"  
I rolled my eyes at Emil's comment and smiled fondly, "I know, that was the first thing I said last time I was here."  
"Will you now explain why friend Emil only appears in the reflective surfaces?" Starfire seemed very confused and worried.  
"Story time!" Emil shouted and appeared on the inside of their window. He had a big stupid grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and went and sat on the couch, the rest following. I looked at all of their faces, Robin looked suspicious, Star looked exited, Raven looked bored and I'm guessing she always looked like that, Cyborg and Beast Boy just seemed curious.  
I tucked my legs under me and leaned back to listen.  
"Ok well I'm assuming Night told you she grew up on an estate? Yes? Well I also grew up there..."

_There stood a boy of no more than 12 years old kicking a soccer ball with his foot, up into the air. The boy grabbed the ball and headed to the back gardens.  
The kids weren't allowed back there except for classes, if you were caught back there when you weren't supposed to be you were in some serious trouble. But the boy knew of two little girls, each about a year or so younger than him, who liked to hide and play in the garden. They had made a tunnel under ground so the teachers and Monks wouldn't find them.  
Stepping up to where he knew the passage was, he picked up a stick and started hitting it. Whack, brush, smack, in a few seconds the ground in front of him slid open to show dirt steps leading down. When the boy stepped in the ground closed up behind him. Going down the steps the boy just followed the candle light. When he got to the bottom he stopped to look around. The table in the middle had snacks and drinks, the walls covered in drawings from dreams and nightmares, games and dolls scattered across the floor, and two beat up old recliners and a couch that were thrown out of the estate months ago.  
The boy looked to the recliners and saw a red haired girl in black, bent over a sketch book, muttering to herself in one chair and a blond throwing sharp rocks at a target engraved into the wall, in the other.  
The blond looked over and smiled, "Emil!" She exclaimed, startling the red head out of her thoughts.  
The boy, now Emil, smiled. "Hey, Night, Terra. What you guys up to?"  
"Nothing just, kind of hanging." Terra replied, not meeting his eyes. Nightmare raised an eyebrow and looked turds Emil, "Yeah if by 'Hanging' you mean hiding, then yeah that's what we're doing." Her words were laced with a heavy Russian accent.  
Terra pointedly glared at the other girl, who just shrugged. Emil looked between the two girls, eyebrows forward. "What do you mean hiding? Who're you hiding from?"  
Terra sighed, "Monk Zonda." Zonda was in-charge of care for kids 4-8, she wasn't one to easily anger.  
"What did you do?"  
When Terra didn't replied, Night did, "Miss. Landslide over there thought it would be fun to tell the little kids about the Witch in the woods behind the estate."  
Terra sat up straighter, "I wasn't just telling them, I was warning them!"  
"Don't tell me you believe in that silly old myth, Rocky." Emil scoffed. Terra didn't soften at the nickname, she just crossed her arms. "It's. True." She stated in that voice that meant she was done talking about it.  
"Whatever. What are you drawing Nightingale?" Nightmare threw a scowl at him for the nick name but still turned the picture around. It was a black and white picture of a girl; her hair falling out and crazy, one eye missing the other rolled back into her scowl, her face was covered in crack like she was a doll that was braking, it was a zombie.  
"It's what the little kids see in their nightmares."  
"It's what I see." Terra shuddered.  
Emil rolled his eyes, "There is no witch!"  
"Yes there is!"  
"Fine I'll prove it to you. We'll go to the edge of the woods and I'll go in."  
Terra gasped, Night just looked on with indifference. "If I don't come back within 3 hours you'll have your answer."  
"Yeah but you will be dead, getting an answers not worth losing a friend!"  
"I'm not going to die, for the last time there is no witch."  
"Fine go ahead and get yourself killed."  
The three went about their day. At nightfall they met at the edge of the woods. Nightmare stood looking at it, neither scared nor impressed. Terra was cling to her arm, shaking like a leaf.  
"Big and bad Terra's afraid of some woods." Emil teased. He'd never seen Terra like this; she was one of the most feared and toughest kids at the estate, even if she was only 11.  
Terra let go of Nightmares arm and stood strait with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm not scared!" Somewhere a wolf howled. Terra let out a squeal and ducked behind her red headed best friend.  
"I'm sorry, what were you lying?"  
With a scowl from Terra and a faint "Good luck" from Nightmare, Emil set foot into the forest._

"To be honest I don't really remember what all happened, just flashes. Next thing I know Nightmares staring down at me asking what happened and I'm bond to the mirror realm." Emil rapped up the story.


End file.
